<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin wil kill us by Rafabusca_potter132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443876">Merlin wil kill us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafabusca_potter132/pseuds/Rafabusca_potter132'>Rafabusca_potter132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gawain Nimue Lancelot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafabusca_potter132/pseuds/Rafabusca_potter132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain | The Green Knight/Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gawain Nimue Lancelot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merlin wil kill us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin will kill them. The two knights, even being the favorites of the queen fey, but if they didn't take the Daughter of the great wizard from the freezing lake she had stumbled while they ran away from the paladins he would surely kill them. Gawain looked at Lancelot, after returning to the paladins who had followed them after the small invasion the three had made earlier. Nimue has always used his powers to kill the six paladins before stumbling on one of the roots she created to attack the attackers and fall in those icy waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was to be a reconnaissance mission of the area. Nimue wanted to make sure that the areas near camp Fey were safe away from pirate soldiers or paladins, she had asked her adviser Kaze to accompany her, but her father said he trusted Lancelot more and asked the knight to go, considering he was the best fighter of all Feys. Gawain then offered to accompany them because he didn't want his protégé to be in danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nimue always complained that she didn't need a male escort, but the three men didn't take no for an answer, so the three went to walk the perimeter. It was snowing, but with Lancelot being an Ashman he always gave a way to warm his queen and his dear friend, but earlier today our three Feys, found a camp of the paladins, it was a small group had about 9 paladins and a commander of the Trinity Guard, Nimue wanted to attack face to face, using the skills of the Feys, but the other two were concerned about the safety of the Queen. They decided to attack three paladins at a time, after killing the first four, the other six approached very fast and our three Fey left running towards the nearest lake, he was frozen, the paladins followed them. While our two knights were fighting against the paladins, our queen was trying to access the Hidden ones to help them with this small disagreement.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The green knight and the Ashman knight genuinely thought that they would not survive, first they were in a smaller number and second they were having a huge blizzard and they were disturbing them and didn't let them fight with their powers or their swords, but quickly their fears were broken by the roots that appeared and threw everyone back, all except Gawain and Lancelot, hitting the trees and being penetrated by the powerful branches of the trees they found. Nimue went towards his knights, but in the middle of the way he had a huge root that our queen hadn't seen, stumbled and fell towards the frozen lake, but before the queen could lift the ice cracked and Nimue sank. Our knights ran towards the queen and got her out of the freezing waters as fast as they could. But more and more the storm increased and this brought them into the current, the blizzard was enveloping all three. Lancelot pushed them harder, the snow almost to their knees at this point, guiding them towards the rocks that appeared in front. Gawain had Nimue in his arms, the girl unconscious but still trembling, proof that they really needed to get her out of the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nimue, let's get you to safety as soon as possible, dear". The Green Knight says the queen in his lap, while waiting for his friend to arrive quickly disappeared to find a place they could take Nimue, Gawain kept cursing time and trying to look through the commotion ahead. "Wait Nim, we'll get you out of here in a moment". The wait extended until Lancelot finally appeared. He had snow covering his clothes and clinging to his face, heavy eyelashes with it, and Gawaine would have laughed if he hadn't realized how serious the situation was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Gawain, I found a cave we can take her there" says Ashman to the other knight who nodded and went quickly to where the cave the knight had found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cave in question proved to be a little higher than he expected, and Gawain handed Nimue over to his friend who held it while he climbed into the cave. When Gawain was in the cave, Lancelot returned the queen still unconscious to the Green Knight. Once the two were inside, Gawain was pleased to notice that it looked relatively dry, moving further away from the entrance and carefully placing Merlin on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lance, We Need Fire".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make a small fire with the Hidden I ascending," says the fire-handling fey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm not strong with the Hidden, Nimue is better," says the green knight, "Nim, we need you to use the Hidden to make a little pile of wood, right? Just a little bit of wood, then Lance can light it up and we can start warming it up".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you can do it," Lancelot says to his queen and with the acclaim of the two most important knights of his kingdom comes a small pile of wood that Lancelot quickly lit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gawain abandoned his cape, took off his armor and boots and put them as close as possible to the flames, helping Lancelot to do the same. Then, the two turned slowly to look at Nimue, stopping when they realized they needed to do the same to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't, Merlin will kill us," whispered Lancelot, looking horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we don't, she'll freeze to death and then he'll kill us". Gawain retorted, moving to Nimue's side in a hurry. Gawain being the queen's oldest friend the longest, had already seen her naked when she was younger. Looking at the beautiful queen in front of them, they saw that her lips had already turned blue, her eyes closed again as she lost consciousness. "Let me do it, she can kill me later" laughs Gawain and he starts taking off Nimue's clothes. The cape came out first, so he took the dress and pulled her out of her skin. He threw it to Lancelot, who put it on one of the stones near the fire, while Gwaine looked at the corset that held Queen Fey's breasts. He left the fabric, moved to undo the ties of his pants and pushed them down, taking his boots with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is blue". Lancelot says approaching his queen, only with the underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take her and pull her over, the body heat will help keep her alive," says the green knight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that when she wakes up she'll kill us if we've had any part of her pulled over," says the former Monk taking Nimue from Gawain's arms and sitting her firmly on his lap. The cape was on the floor, the one that was almost all dry, and Ashman was lying with Nimue pressed beside his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This situation happened to the knights who protected the Feys all the time, they all knew how to react to the cold. But that was Nimue the Queen, so it was strange. The reason why Gawain hesitated, because even if he had already slept next to his queen when they were younger, they were children and not adults, Nimue will grow up a beautiful woman and that made him uncomfortable with what was happening at that exact moment, "Gawain, come quick she is cold, she needs both of us" says Ashman and the other knight undresses and stays at the same level of Lance's clothes, approaching the duo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for them to discover that it wouldn't work. The cold water soaked her to the bone, Nimue's corset was soaked and they both tried to keep her warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gawain ordered "Hold her tight," taking her cape and thanking her for the quick drying of the tissue. He moved it over, taking his knife and sliding it under the fabric toward the ropes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut them gently, removed the damp leather and watched Lancelot tremble. Gawain threw the fabric away, returned to a position facing his queen. Lancelot copied his friend and let Nimue rest between them while one leaning his chest against Nimue's breasts and the other leaning his chest against the queen's back. One leg curled up on Lancelot's, sealing them with Nimue between them and wearing his covers with blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know this situation couldn't get worse but you can reach her panties" started Gawain, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why take it off," says Lancelot shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to do otherwise our Queen may die, and I don't want that to happen," says Gawain, and he feels a hand extending briefly under the covers, rubbing his hip and pulling him back hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, I did it" and a moment later, the cold air returned when Lancelot threw away Merlin's last piece of clothing before wrapping it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights passed their arms around the waist of their queen, they eventually gave in and succumbed to exhaustion, supported their heads on the queen's shoulder and were hoping that the blizzard would not last much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nimue woke up without remembering what had happened before. Slowly, as her muscles complained of the cold around them, she remembered the mission they were on. Lancelot and Gawain were following her for fear that she would end up in trouble, and they were right. They found a camp of paladins, they fled towards the frozen lake, because of the blizzard their vision was blurred, the force taking the air from their lungs, but she didn't need words to access her magic to defend the Knights. She saw it working, the roots and the branches she had made to kill the paladins who followed them, Our dear queen ended up stumbling on one of the roots. The sound of slapping was not as solid as she initially thought, it was the lake that had been frozen in freezing time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she remembered the feeling of pins pricking every inch of her skin, a prick as she choked and tried to fight the freezing waves that surrounded her. Someone lifted her up, people begging her to open her eyes, but she fought to stay awake. She took the rest of her energy to make the woods, and that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, her body said that she was not in immediate danger, that although she was cold, she was not a threat to life. There was a body of heat pressed on her back, another one against her front, and she was torn with the way of dragging herself to increase the heat in her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a long time to realize that she was pressed between two of her knights who were asleep, and that the heat came from their almost naked bodies. Despite the cold temperature, she knew that her cheeks were burning with her own thoughts, wondering if she could escape between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One leg rubbed hers, while one hand shook her hip, and Nimue had to conclude that she was in a similar state of nakedness. In fact, less than what they were wearing, if the undergarments near the fire were any indication. A cape was wrapped over them, probably to try to preserve their modesty instead of providing heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was not an idiot. She knew how beautiful they both were. She always allowed herself to see them fight, occasionally letting their thoughts wander to thoughts a little less than innocent. It would be a lie to say that she never imagined being with Gawain or Lancelot, the two she trusted the most. Gawain was the one who took care of her and showed how good a man can be after who she thought was her father abandoned her and Lancelot may have been known as the monk who killed several of the Feys, but he eventually realized that this was wrong and saved the little Squirrel from the paladins, and he saved her after Iris hit her with the arrow and a friendship between her and the last of the Ashes, The two went with the little Squirrel to where the Feys who survived the ambush of the paladins and pirates and found Gawain alive halfway, and from that day the four became a family, Nimue the mother hen, Gawain the father responsible, Lancelot the father who did not know what he was doing and gave everything the boy wanted, and Percival the child the three loved most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she let her thoughts wander on how best to escape this embarrassing situation, another gust of wind from the cave entrance made her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot grumbled in her sleep, pulled Nimue closer to her chest and put one leg on top of hers, while Gawain's leg was on top of both. Goddess, she was more than aware of how this would look to anyone who witnessed it. Still, they did it to prevent her from dying of cold, so the least she could do was to keep the warmth of her body. Reaching the hand on her waist, the one that belonged to Gawain, she pulled the green knight closer. He crawled forward in her sleep, pressing his chest against her and snoring softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes traveled to the corset that had been cut from his chest, looking at the torn ties. Nothing her best friend couldn't notice, once she recovered from the near-death experience and returned to the camp. The fire was turning into embers, enough for Nimue to try to get rid of the claws of the two handsome knights to get one of the logs to throw on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nimue, let me do it" with a groggy sleeping voice, Lancelot unrolled from his back, Nimue squealed and wrapped himself around his oldest friend, while the former monk turned to throw the wood into the fire. It was enough to wake Gawain, the hand on his stomach flexing before retreating to land on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it still snowing?" The Knight grumbled in her ear, leaving Nimue shaken. It was the tone she heard only occasionally, the one in which he had slept badly, just like he said when she was younger, he was the first man she had a passion for, and the second was one second away from joining this tangle again. Unprofitable, perfectly vulnerable and open to interrogations, and Nimue adored him. She was grateful that Gawain couldn't see her, but he felt that his queen was cold and grabbed the ends of her cape and pulled her closer to his form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Less of another foot out there." Lancelot confirmed, falling back to the ground, but keeping a distance between them now that Nimue was awake, he developed a passion for this beautiful Fey who was on his friend's chest, and he saw that she shook again, and she turned her look and found Lancelot looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cold, my queen?" he asked and she nodded, watching while he hesitantly returned to her side. But this time, he passed an arm around her, taking care not to press his weight against her. It had to be strange enough for him, without making the situation worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to cut your corset, but I didn't want my beautiful queen to die and leave her subjects supported". Gawain played in front of her, and Nimue snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet you say that to all the girls you save, but when we return Pym can convert it" was strange to play that way with them, the two passions that the queen has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- You're not just a girl Nim". Gawain's words made her blush, even if he didn't mean it. She bowed her head in spite of facing him, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach tightened. It was ridiculous, she wasn't a maiden, she had already entered into battles and especially in the fight of the red river she had seen several of the naked paladins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A little foolish for tripping over one of the roots I made myself and falling into a lake". She provided, which earned Gawain a laugh. Lancelot snorted a laugh, his arm wrapping around his shoulder and a hand moving into his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Your hair is soaked." Ashman pointed out, and Nimue realized that she should probably undo it and wait for it to dry naturally. She almost sat down, before remembering her totally naked form, instead she moved even more under her cloak and then reached the many ties that kept her away from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like a drowned rat" Gawain grumbled while spitting a lock of her hair, and Nimue looked at him for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the best compliment I've received in a while. She joked, saw something shining on her face that she couldn't identify. Lancelot had come back to put another wood in the fire, but she saw him shivering with the cold that bit his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're descended from the Ashes, but you're not made of fire, come here, you're freezing". She guided him back to her side, knowing that Warriors did it all the time in missions. It was a good way to keep warm, so she turned and turned her back to her oldest friend, thinking of nothing while guiding Lancelot to stick his head under her neck, letting him cling to her side. Gawain slowly crawled forward, moved one leg between hers and curled up beside her, and they settled down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look better than a drowned mouse, you're beautiful". He murmured in his hair. Merlin got scared, wondering if he was really trying to praise her. The arm around his waist tightened, another tightening his hip gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You always were, even with anger, you always look beautiful". Lancelot added, while Nimue was trying to calm her heart. She was running too fast, too fast to be normal, and she knew they would be able to feel it. She was entangled with the two most beautiful men in her kingdom, and made the mistake of trying to turn to the side, turning in front of Gawain while letting Lancelot move behind her. Crushed between the two, hoping they would stop praising her, but instead she was surrounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Gawain's cape, the one on the ground. The spices and the sweet lavender that mixed to make her head spin. Then there was Lancelot's scent of ember and pine, a mixture that was strangely intoxicating. Without even thinking, she leaned her head towards Gawain's neck, then walked away to try to be more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nimue." Gawain grumbled, and she looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I'm trying to get comfortable."  Honestly, it was a strange situation, the stone floor under them wasn't as good, but the limbs around her were. She moved again, felt Lancelot get tense and wondered what in all Albion was bothering them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take much effort to find out. She put her head back to look at Gawain, inadvertently moving her thigh between his legs, stopping as she felt a pressure against her skin. Then, in an attempt to back off and apologize, she promptly shoved her ass back against Lancelot, who cursed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, now she was sure that all the blood was on her cheeks. Gawain was looking at her with a funny smile, evidently finding her frustrated attempts to apologize hilarious. Lancelot wasn't much better, and then she tried to roll so that she could apologize to his face, which only made the situation first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stay still!' Lancelot mumbled, and Gawain snorted so much when Nimue ran out of bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're like a worm". He commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I'm sorry. I can move if... '</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" It was Lancelot's turn to make a shrill sound, while Gawain seemed perfectly fine with the fact that he was pressed against his thigh. In fact, he rolled his hips forward slowly, while Nimue tried to fight the heat in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Gawain, Lance"  she whispered, without knowing for sure what he was trying to achieve. The knight raised an eyebrow to her and threw her the most diabolical smile she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Nim, you look so beautiful when you get nervous". She went to protest, but then her hand was going around her side, and her breath caught. Behind her, Lancelot had moved to better press her, until she could feel the heat on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell us to stop". Gawain murmured, studying it with curiosity. Nimue knew she wouldn't do that, even before the question was asked. How long had she been suffering with them both? The beautiful Fey who had seen her grow up and the Fey who was all the legends feared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I didn't". She whispered, surprised at how emotional she seemed. Lancelot's lips pressed on the back of her neck while Gawain's head bent down to kiss her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ours" She assumed this was just to pass the time, that Gawain just wanted to reassure her that she didn't need to feel bad for giving in. Honestly, even if she could never have it again, she would still willingly fall for it. Swinging her hips back against Lancelot, tilting her head to demand a kiss from Gawain, Nimue left aside the last petty doubt that said she shouldn't be doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gawain's lips were against hers in a blink of an eye, a gentle pressure that was improved by the lips against her neck. A constant swing was built between her and Lancelot, while Gawain worked a thigh between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Swing against me, darling" The nickname made her stomach turn, Nimue hesitated and let her thighs open so that Gawain's leg could press against her. When she turned her hips experimentally, she was shocked by the feeling of friction, and whined when Lancelot's impulse made her press harder against Gawain.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it" Lancelot persuaded, a hand crawling around her stomach. Gawain kissed her again, stealing the little sounds she made while swinging against her muscular thigh. Lancelot grabbed her hair, her fingers wrapped around the still damp locks and pulled hard, until her head leaned back and exposed her throat to the oldest knight.He smiled, dark and hungry eyes, before his teeth nibbled if the skin of his queen and Nimue growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, dark and hungry eyes, before his teeth nibbled if the skin of his queen and Nimue growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Involuntarily, his hips flexed against Gawain's thigh, before Nimue decided she wanted more. She took Lancelot's spare hand, guided it from her stomach to her chest and groaned when his fingers squeezed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to hear all those beautiful sounds, the sounds I've dreamed of since I met you" Lancelot's tone was sinful, as were the sounds that came from Gawain as he bowed back against his thigh.The Queen leaned her head back even further, sucking the air when her thumb and forefinger pinched her bosom, enough to have the pleasure of edging out the pain.The Queen leaned her head back even further, sucking the air when her thumb and forefinger pinched her bosom, enough to have the pleasure of edging out the pain.  Very delicious, but not enough, and she demanded more. One hand went to Gawain's hair, pulled the locks until her lips moved on an exploratory mission to her chest, while the other rolled up on Lancelot's neck and twisted her head to kiss him. It was sloppy, the angle wasn't exactly right, but it was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance, feel how wet our girl is". The words made her turn red, trying to hide Lancelot's look, who grabbed her chin so she could look at the bright blue. His eyes usually sky-blue turned into rings around the darkness, Nimue had never seen him so Free. A hand moved to his stomach, tracing circles on his stomach as he descended, while Merlin refused to turn Lancelot's gaze away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while for his fingers to finally fall where she stood in heat against Gawain's naked thigh, two fingers brushing her gently. Nimue trembled, bit her lip as she tried to hold back from making noise, but Lancelot's lips were against hers, her teeth pinching her lip until she let it go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gawain's lips finally closed around her bosom, her tongue shaking precisely as Lancelot rubbed the protuberance between her thighs, The queen breathing heavily and trying not to lose control over her Magic, which was rapidly reappearing when she was disassembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think we can finish her off like this?"Lancelot questioned the oldest knight, Gawain's eyes shooting from where they were focused on his chest. His smile was almost wild, before his hand closed on the breast he wasn't marking, while Lancelot again rubbed the bundle of nerves between his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nimue couldn't stop moving inside him, choking one of his names while the pressure in her stomach increased, while she tried to chase any feelings they were pulling from her body. Lips landed on her shoulder, kissing and murmuring dirty words she expected from Gawain, but not from Lancelot. Then, again, he was letting her use her fingers as pressure against all the most sensitive points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was good, too good, but not good enough. She moved her hips eagerly, chasing the feeling that she knew she would fall on her, never getting enough to push the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until her teeth brushed her already swollen nipple, and the pain took her to a climax. The only Female sobbed a scream and let her head fall behind while the heat flooded her belly, while Lancelot worked her until her touch was too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There it is," Gawain praised, approaching to kiss her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Beautiful" Lancelot agreed, as Nimue collapsed on the stone floor and watched the two of them leaning on either side. She knew her eyes were in an electric blue that mirrored when her father used Druid magic, the two were looking at her with a sense of admiration, and it didn't take long for her magic to get rid of the rest of her clothes. Even with the cape covering her hips, she could still say it had worked, watching Lancelot's shock and Gawain's funny smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Round two?' she joked, not caring about the fact that her chest was exposed to both of them. The way Gawain smiled and Lancelot leaned over to kiss her, she realized that a snowstorm wasn't the worst thing they'd ever faced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the first night our trio had, they never stopped, the fey were already a family, and now that they assumed they loved each other, the queen and her two knights. Merlin when he found out that his daughter was with the two knights, he started to get ecstasy with how many grandchildren he would have, and our trio became blushing, but exceeded everyone's expectations when they had eight children running through the kingdom. They were never happier than those last years. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>